Odd Godfather
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Casey Fanachella, orphaned at age 12, her mother tells her to find a place called Crystal Lake, there she would find a man named Jason, he'd take care of her, these are their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

He stalked the girl; she was young, about his age when he drowned, maybe a little older. What was she doing there; the people of Crystal Lake never let the children wander even remotely close to the old camp. He huffed, something about this child was familiar, she looked around, big green eyes over flowed with curiosity, he knew that look of curiosity, it was Grace's look, the way she had looked at him when she and Jason first met. Now that she had that same look, Jason came to realize that the young child was an exact negative of Grace, instead of red hair, she had black, instead of blue eyes, she had green, everything else screamed Grace. Was this Grace's daughter? Jason couldn't help but take a step forward, so mesmerized in the child that he didn't even notice the bear trap ahead of him, he stepped on it and fell with a thud, no pain coming to him, he was just stuck.

Casey was startled, squealing she ducked behind a tree, peeking around to watch the behemoth unleash his foot from the bear trap. He was too occupied to see Casey slip away from the area and out into the open area of the camp. She slid into an empty run down cabin. She ducked under the window, flattening herself against the wall as well as possible. She looked out across the room; she'd be able to tell if someone were coming, based on the fact that the cabin is facing the setting sun, a shadow would be cast across the room. She went rigid when she saw a shadow lay across the floor suddenly. She squeaked quietly.

Looking up to the window she could see the huge man, she knew the Agency had developed creatures to capture her, she just didn't know they were like that. The person left the window and Casey let a sigh escape, then the door opened. Her eyes went wide and her heart stopped, she forced herself to stop breathing, the door swung back slowly and stopped just centimeters in front of her knees. Casey slapped her hand over mouth as the person entered. She heard his heavy footsteps walk across the floor she saw him just around the edge of the door. Casey slid further behind the door trying to stay out of his sight. The man stopped, Casey squeezed her eyes closed and prayed to her father for protection. He walked toward her, unknowingly, Casey hoped, she couldn't help but open an eye, the door slid opened painfully slow, revealing the man. Casey didn't know what else to do but faze outside and run. Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran into the woods. She looked back over her shoulder, he wasn't chasing after her. Casey stood there, confused.

_He wants to help, baby. _Her father's voice whispered affectionately in her ear. Casey turned to the side ruptly, only to see no one.

"Papa?" She muttered, tears stinging her eyes. Her father did not reply, the tears raced down her cheeks. She had no clue that the mysterious man was watching her from a distance.

Jason watched in pity as he watched the little girl wandered away from him after calling out hopelessly for her father. He slid out from behind the tree to follow her to make sure she didn't get hurt. The girl stopped at the lake. She just sat down, hope leaving her, she looked soundlessly from side to side, sniffling every so often. She had yet to notice Jason only two feet away from her. He took the first step towards her. She turned around, looking helpless.

"My father said you wanted to help me?" She told him, her red tinged eyes wide. Jason nodded.

"Can you talk?" She asked, Jason shook his head, the girl narrowed her eyes at hi, then they widened.

"My momma told me about you. You're Jason, right?" Jason looked down, so this was Grace's daughter. He looked back at her and nodded.

_How old is she? _ Jason thought to himself.

"I'm twelve." She told was taken back.

"One of my gifts allows me to hear people's thoughts. You're a people." She told him. Jason beckoned her to follow him to the camp so he could find her a place to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

They got to the Heart of Camp Blood.

"So this is what its like here, its cleaner then what everyone said it would. They sooooo over exaggerated." she said smirking.

_I take it offensive when people call me repulsive. It gets on my already annoyed nerves. _

"I could only imagine." Jason smiled under his mask, he knew the perfect place for this young girl. When the camp closed the last time the moronic people reopened it they had built a tree house, just a few hundred yards from the cabin Jason stayed in. She could have her privacy and he could keep a far, yet close enough distance.

_Are you afraid of heights?_

"Pfft, no way, I was born in the mountains I used to scare my mom when I climbed too high in a tree. My dad would always reassure her that I was his daughter and that I would never fall. I never did, I always wanted to please him." Jason laughed, Grace always was like a mother. She became what she wanted to be. He was happy she fulfilled her dream before she died. But the thought of Grace dead ,it angered him. He was the one that should be dead, oddly sad that the 12 year old had beaten Jason to destroying Freddy Kruger in the case of vengeance. On the other hand it made him happy to know that there was another person like him out there.

He showed Casey the tree house. "I'm going to stay there:" there was a short moment of silence Jason hardly got a chance to feel disappointed. "AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!" She hollered almost making Jason jump.

_I take it you like it._

"No," she paused yet again " I love it. Thank you." She was a sweet little girl and Jason wasn't sure if he was ever going to get used to the little girl. But yet in the beginning of his immortality he wasn't sure if he would get used to have one way of dying, and that not even killing him, permanently.

_Jason_ Pamela Voorhees called him

_Yes, Mother?_

_Both her ,mother were kind to you, you'll eventually get used to having somebody to look after. She's sweet, that's how her parents raised her to be. She'll never be disappointed in you like all those mean children when you were young, Jason. You're my very special little boy and I have faith in you. I'll help you every now and then on how to be nurturing but on other things you'll have to figure out how yourself. I love you._

**Disclaimer I don't own Pamela Voorhees please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Jason, there's probably something you should know." I said just before he went out on patrol, he had heard some people in the woods, he was about to commit my favorite part in the movies, cold, hard, kick ass killing.

_What's that?_

"I'm kinda sorta a vampire."

_WHAT!_

"My mom married a guy that was half vampire, and any child of a vampire, no matter how much the person a vampire is, is a full blown out vampire."

_Then how do you get a halfblooded vampire?_

"You get bit, Mom didn't tell you that I was vampire?"

_No but that would have been a valuable piece of information, you're like a real vampire, not a vampire that drinks animal blood, right?_

"No, Cullen vampires are pussies." I hissed inhumanly

_I think me and you are going to get along just fine._

"Good. Now go and kick some ass! I want to hear those idiots scream like little bitches, got that?"

_The y do in the first place._

"Save me one."

_Anything to keep you away from my neck_.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Jason, I guess laughed without the laughing part in general, but anywoo, he turned and stalked off into the trees. Shortly after I had leaped up into my tree, screaming ripped though the air, it was cut off first.

_Damn whore._ I heard Jason think, _I heard that._ I 'said' tapping into Jason's head.

_Fucking what the hell, Casey!_ Jason thought, I laughed as a swung down and hung from a limb by my knees, _Yep_.

_You get weirder and weirder by the minute._

_That just means I'll blend in perfectly with your life style. _I thought, laughing. Just then a drunk blonde teenager came into the camp, _Heh, gotta go, got company, leave this one to me._ I thought as I flipped down to the ground, "Hey a lil' gurl, the camp's closed." He slurred drunkenly, it pissed me off, my stepfather, Aaron was an alcoholic, and when he was drunk, he would beat my mother, and I hated him.

"Idiot." I hissed, I felt eyes burning into my back,

_Go on, show him who's territory this is._ Jason ushered. I jumped at the drunken imbecile, grabbing his arm, I threw my weight so that I turned, we faced the tree and I let 'em fly, right into my tree, he screamed as there was a loud crack of his spine breaking, I advanced on the paralyzed teenager, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulled his head back, "This should sober ya up." I said evilly and bit his neck, careful not to allow my venom enter his veins.

I finished supper and disposed of the body, _Well done, I could have lived without seeing the blood sucking, but well done, cleanly killed, although I prefer the messy, gruesome kills, it the living hell out of your next victim._

"Ha, nice." I said, laughing.

_I worry about you._

"Oh, look who's talking, a psychopathic that loves to kill teenagers." I huffed playfully.

_You have the sarcasm of your mother._

"What, she had sarcasm?" I asked, raising my eyebrow .

_Yes, your mother had plenty of sarcasm , that's why my mother approved of Grace. _Jason argued with me, _I'm gonna go back to my schedule and I hope you can take care of yourself from the wild life, I know you can watch yourself when it comes to p-_

"_I can take care of my self, thanks." _


	4. Chapter 4

"I'M FUCKING BORED AS HELL!" I yelled. Jason was sharpening his machete. He looked up at me from the ground. I was doing my usual hanging upside down from a branch. Jason shrugged and returned to sharpening his machete, making it sharp enough to cut through bone easily. I sighed, groaning.

"How do you stand this?" I asked him. He didn't reply. I rolled my eyes and hissed. I jumped down and went into the woods. I sat down in a meadow.

_You'll always make me so proud, Casey, you'll always be my little girl, no matter how big you get! _My father's voice whispered in my ears. I remembered that conversation, I was young, five.

_I love you Daddy. _My childish voice replied, Dad's laughter rang in my ears gently. Tears stung my eyes.

_Casey run! _His voice demanded.

_NO Daddy I can't leave you! _My shrill voice screamed.

_GO NOW! _That was when I had ran, maybe if I hadn't listened. His screams of pain ripped through my mind, making the tears spill. I screamed in agony and buried my face in my hands, sobbing.

_Casey, go to Crystal Lake, you'll find a man there, he'll take care of you! _My mother's voice rang in my ears. They both died, protecting me, would everyone around me die, because of me? Anger welled in my chest. I looked up and saw Jason he was watching me.

"What!" I asked. I got up and walked away. I didn't like it when people saw me cry, it pissed me off. I walked deeper into the forest. Tears were blurring my vision, I was choking back sobs. My mother, my father both were gone. I was alone, the last remaining Fanachella. I collapsed, I was at the edge of Crystal Lake. I crawled towards the water, should I just end it? I watching my reflection, glaring at the ugly scar slashing down the middle of my face.

_Scarface! Hey Scarface! Who're you gunna shoot up next! _The children would taunt. I growled and slashed at my reflection, wanting so bad to just die on the spot, why hadn't I just let that damn dream demon kill me? Death would come so easily if I just put my face in the shallows and kept breathing. I felt a yank on the back of my shirt and I was hoisted into the air.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _Jason's angered voice yelled mentally in my head.

"Let me down Jason, I want to die!" I told him. His eyes softened.

_Casey. I made your mother a promise, I can't let you do that to yourself. She would be heartbroken to know that you just gave up._

"_GAVE UP? YOU HONESTLY THINK I JUST GAVE UP? _I've been trekking across the country from Oregon for three years. When you're alone, things take a lot longer to happen!" I yelled at him.

"Now let me down!" I hissed. Jason met my eyes. I glared deep into his brown eyes. He huffed and put me down. I stomped away. I wanted my Daddy, no one else. I remember not even Momma could've calmed me at his funeral. Weaving between trees I stopped, I was back in the camp. I jumped up to the lowest branch on the tree that housed my tree house and then the next, taking myself up to my tree house. I opened the door and pulled myself inside. I kicked the door shut and sat down on my bed. I huffed and looked out the window. The sun was setting. I huffed and laid down, closing my eyes. More tears slid down my cheeks. I wanted them back, I wanted my life back. They took my father from me, he took my mother from me. I killed Freddy, the group of people that had put the hit out on my father were next to perish. They wouldn't die quickly either.

_**5 Years Later**_

I was 17 when the rage that had been building up inside me broke I was unstoppable by any mortal, and a killing machine, unbelievably powerful. I'd even impressed Jason. I hadn't killed the people that killed my father. The Agency. That's what they called themselves, they said they were protecting us, that they were helping us. They were keeping us from the people that actually wanted to help us. I'd figure out how to get them to Crystal Lake. Jason told me he'd help with them. I'd found The Agency, and now all I have to do is show myself, and they'll be coming here to finish the job they started 10 years ago. They'd might as well be digging their own graves.

I stood at the edge of the lake, the boxer that had been left by one of Jason's victims by my side. I watched the lake with keen eyes. The dog barked. I looked down at it.

"What?" I hissed darkly. It continued to bark, a black van pulled up. I narrowed my eyes as people spilled from the car, whooping and hollering like idiots. I stalked into the forest, patting my thigh so Hades would follow me. I met Jason watching them a few feet behind the tree line.

"So uncivilized, my mother would be ashamed." I whispered behind him, Jason didn't turn but he nodded.

**~Third Person~**

Casey's dark velvet voice sounded behind him. Pride willed in Jason's chest, she had blossomed into his somewhat likeness. Yet Jason knew in the back of his mind, Grace was crying. She worked hard to make sure her daughter didn't end up a monster. Yet she did. He heard Casey retreating.

_I'm sorry Grace. _He thought, shaking his head.

"It was nothing you could help. My baby girl was destined to be this dark angel from the moment her heart started beating." Grace's melodious voice sounded behind him. Jason turned around. Grace stood there, wearing some type of royal robe, looking nothing like she used to in life. Her short bright red hair had grown long and unruly, it darkened. Her electric blue eyes were a deep all knowing blue, the darkest blue before black. Grace looked away from him in the direction her daughter most likely went.

"She's looking for blood. The Agency's blood, every member has to die in her mind. Though great, she isn't powerful enough to kill them all. As much as I want them dead for taking my husband from me. I don't want my daughter dying in an attempt to avenge him. Jason, you have to stop her when you think she has gotten in too deep. You have to rescue her. There is nothing more I can do but stand on the side lines. I'm depending on you Jason." With that Grace disappeared. Jason didn't want her to disappear. He looked down to the ground. He went to follow Casey. He didn't notice her perched in a tree not five yards from the where her mother had stood only seconds ago.

**~Casey~ **

I was hurt! Why didn't Momma come see me? Why couldn't she have told me that to my face. Anger pulsed through my veins, tears no longer existed to me. I growled and pounced down to the ground, landing only centimeters behind Jason. The giant turned ruptly, machete raised out of impulse, I glared up at him.

"Why couldn't she have told me that?" I spat. Jason shook his head. I hissed, my fangs bearing. Jason's eyes hardened. It didn't faze me.

"You think you can scare me like you used to?" I hissed at him, taking a step forth. Jason stepped back.

"Casey!" My mother's voice barked. I turned, facing her. She was the same as she was when a moment ago.

"You think I don't know my own limits?" I asked. Mom's hard eyes met mine.

"You have your father's spirit. You think you can do anything because you're inhuman. Mortal weapons can stop you, Constance Fanachella. I sent you to Jason so you could learn that. Jason is just as unstoppable as you are. How many times has he died in the past five years?" She told me, scolding.

"He's died every year." I replied, my fangs retracting, becoming humble.

"Behave, alright. If you're fallen by the Agency then we're all doomed. Okay? If Jason says you've done enough damage, then please, baby," Mom paused, grabbed me by my upper arms gently, tucking my black hair away from my face. "Listen to him, you're father doesn't want you acting like this. Okay?" She told me, her voice soft and nurturing. My eyes wavered to the ground and came back up again, meeting my mother's.

"Yes Ma'am." I muttered. Mom embraced me quickly.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear. I hugged her back.

"I love you too, Mom." And she disappeared once more.


End file.
